


Snapshot

by WhatsThisButtonDo



Series: Flashes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsThisButtonDo/pseuds/WhatsThisButtonDo
Summary: One shot of Jemma and Daisy in the beginning of Infinity War. IW was just released on Netflix so that's what inspired this little piece.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, there is no happy ending.

"Jemma!"  
"Jemma!"  
"It's happening again!"  
" _Jemma!_ "

Daisy watched as a ship descended upon New York. A ship so large it looked like it could be right on top of them, yet it was miles away. Circular and glowing orange, it was sinister and foreboding.

Jemma woke quickly to the sound of Daisy's panicked voice, unsure of what was happening with a head full of sleep. It didn't take long for it to clear when she saw the enormous ship bearing down on the city.

"Oh my God." Jemma was standing just behind Daisy, frozen in stunned disbelief.

A dull orange wave flew up at the ship, clearing dust and debris from the air and halting the hulking machine in its tracks. Moments later, a blue beam shot out from the ship to the ground.

The pair stood in terrified silence as they watched the ship hang over the city. Suddenly the silence was broken when a portal opened up in the small park in front of their building, depositing a creature the likes of which they'd never seen before.

Daisy shrieked and tripped over her own feet in an attempt to backstep away from the window. Seeing this, Jemma caught Daisy and went down with her, breaking the girl's fall with her own. Jemma ended up sitting on the floor with Daisy's upper body in her lap. Daisy had her head buried in her arms, arms buried in Jemma's lap.

Jemma clutched Daisy in her lap as she whimpered and shivered with fear, but Jemma never took her eyes off the park as the beast made an attempt for the portal only to have his hand severed as it closed around his forearm. Jemma watched the monster writhe and roar in pain as silent tears rolled down her face, petrified at what the alien might do now.

They never found out, because the ship started to rise out of the atmosphere and the blue beam reached out and whisked the alien away. As the ship sped away from the planet, Jemma witnessed a small contrail racing after.

It took hours to even begin calming Daisy. She had been at ground zero when Loki and his monsters attacked, being apart of Stark's R&D team at the time. She suffered from major PTSD. They would've moved city if they had the means, but the best they could do was change neighborhoods and workplaces.

The news said Iron Man had chased after the alien ship and was now unaccounted for, as well as someone named "Spider-Man". The damage to downtown was severe, there were several casualties. The doctor in Jemma urged her to go help, but those urges paled in comparison to the wife in her commanding her to stay and help her partner.

The pair eventually moved to the couch after a few hours on the floor. Daisy lies with her head in Jemma's lap, face buried in her abdomen. Jemma sat stroking Daisy's hair, watching the muted news, occasionally whispering words of strength and love to her.

Getting late in the day, Skye drifted into a fitful sleep on Jemma's lap. There had been no more signs of any alien activity, and Jemma was beginning to feel the fatigue of the day push her to sleep. That was until she saw one of the news anchors dematerialize at the desk. Now wide awake, she watched some of the crew rush over to investigate, then they started turning to ash like some sort of powerpoint transition.

At that moment, Jemma started feeling weird, like her insides were hollow. She looked at her hands and felt dizzy as she watched one start disappearing right in front of her.

"Daisy?" Jemma couldn't keep the pure, unbridled terror out of her voice, causing Daisy to imminently wake.

"Jem?" Daisy stirred from her position on Jemma's lap, putting her knees on the cushion under her body and sitting up. Her heart was racing due to the tone of Jemma's voice, normally she was the calm one. Her eyes focused and she saw Jemma's forearm slowly turning to ash. 

"Jemma?" Daisy was confused, she thought she was having a nightmare. Jemma looked over at Daisy, eyes so filled with fear that Daisy almost couldn't recognize them. Then she realized she was awake.

"Jemma!!?" Daisy's hands hovered in the air uselessly, too afraid to touch Jemma for fear of making it worse. Jemma reached out with her good hand and tightly grasped Daisy's. "What's happening!??" It was speeding up, Half of Jemma's chest and part of her neck were gone along with her shoulder. "JEMMA!" Daisy shouted, so confused.

"Daisy." Jemma said it quietly, almost like giving the name one last time on her tongue.

Then she was gone, the disintegration spreading almost instantly from one end of her body to the other, leaving behind nothing but a rough outline of where she sat.

" _ **JEMMA-A-A-A**_ " Daisy screamed in anguish, tearing her vocal cords and sobbing as her hands gripped at the cushion Jemma just sat, fingers finding nothing but ash.

She didn't even register the sounds of rotor blades growing closer. Didn't even care when the white fireball seared her nerves as the out of control helicopter pulverized their little apartment.


End file.
